


Adrien Forgets Her

by Lady_LB



Series: Don't Forget Me [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alzheimer's Disease, Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Oblivious, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Adrien Agreste is hit by an akuma's attack and he has actually forgotten Ladybug. Nino is also hit and forgets about Alya too.Will Ladybug be able to focus as she realizes that not only did Adrien love her enough to forget her but now he's showing an interest in Marinette?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story featuring an attack from the akuma Dementia who causes Alzheimer like memory loss, especially when it comes to the memory of your loved one.  
> All the stories part of the series of 'Don't Forget Me' have Dementia in common but not the storylines themselves.
> 
> This is the one were Adrien forgets Ladybug and actually notices the girl that sits behind him in class.
> 
> As usual, I don't own the characters or show 'Miraculous Ladybug'. Dementia is the only original character in this story.

For once, Marinette was in the bathroom as an akuma struck just as school was letting out for lunch.

“Just my luck! Tikki! I thought that I was supposed to have good luck, aren’t Ladybugs supposed to have good luck?” She cried out in frustration. “I barely had time to go!”

Tikki laughed as Marinette rushed to wash her hands before she transformed. “Oh Marinette! Good luck strikes in the most mysterious of ways!”

Marinette transformed, but by the time she got outside Adrien was lying on the ground with Nino and Alya sitting beside him.

“Alya! What happened!?!”

“Ladybug! There was an akumatized victim that hit Adrien and Nino with her forgetting blast. She called herself Dementia and said something about forgetting the one you lost most?” She looked at Nino. “But she disappeared after she hit Nino, Adrien and those two.” She pointed to some confused people down the block.

Then as an afterthought she pointed over to Chloe and Sabrina who were now walking back into the school. “Chloe got hit too apparently.”

Chloe’s was actually crying on Sabrina’s shoulder, “Who am I Sabrina? Who am I?”

Ladybug felt sad for her, just a little bit, but Sabrina was being a good friend and helping her so she decided to focus on her own friends.

“What do you remember Nino?”

Nino sheepishly replied as he looked at Alya, “I don’t know what Dementia said exactly Dudette but I think she said something like that after she hit me too, but I can’t be sure.”

Adrien moaned as he sat up. “What’s going on?”

“You saved me from getting hit! You goof!” Alya lightly smacked his shoulder.

“After Nino tried to get me out of here and got hit you got hit yourself when you tried to save us both!” She looked at Nino, “Look, I’m so sorry you both got hit, but I’m really sorry to you Babe, you were right, we were too close to the fight.”

“Umm. Dudette, you’re pretty and all, but do I know you?” Nino asked Alya, who looked both stunned and about to cry.

Adrien looked around, “uh, Nino. That’s not a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend.”

“I have a girlfriend!?!” Nino’s eyes went wide at this information as they all stood up.

“Yeah, she’s right there!” Adrien used his thumb to point out Alya.

“Dude, really?” Nino looked confused before a smile crossed his lips as he eyed his girlfriend, “Awesome!”

Alya grinned, “Well, at least I know he loves me.” She shrugged as she went over to him and took his hand and leaned into him, causing the DJ to blush, “let’s just get to know each other better until Ladybug gets this all sorted out then huh?”

“S-sure!” Nino happily blushed.

Adrien smiled and shook his head at his friends. “I think it’s great that you two are willing to wait whatever this is out together, but uh, who is this Ladybug?”


	2. Who’s Ladybug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has forgotten Ladybug and that Chat Noir had a partner.

Alya and Nino looked at Adrien blankly, then their eyes went to Ladybug. “Uh, Adrien she’s Ladybug.” Nino pointed her out, “man, I knew you were crushing on her, but still…” he shook his head. “not cool man.”

Adrien glanced Ladybug’s way, “well, you are pretty I guess, but uh, are we going out or something?” He was polite but looked confused all the same.

Ladybug blushed until you could see it under her mask. “Unfortunately, no. I-I mean NO, we’re not.” She tried not to look too disappointed as she ignored Alya’s smug grin. “Actually, we’ve hardly interacted really so I-I don’t know why you would have forgotten me.”

Nino explained, “Don’t take it personally Ladybug, it’s probably just a celebrity crush on my Bro’s part.”

“Hey! A celebrity crush? Me?” Adrien knew how annoying those were after all.

Unfortunately, Ladybug had a job to do, so she cleared her throat and asked Alya, “did you see where Dementia went?”

“The akuma? She just sort of disappeared, literally into thin air.”

“Well that’s not very helpful, I guess I might have to wait for her to reappear, sometimes akumas do that.” Ladybug sighed, “well, good luck everyone, Chat Noir and I will try to get this solved as quickly as we can.” She waved as she tossed her yo-yo and cried, “bug out!” as she launched herself around the school so she could return to the bathroom where she had been when she transformed.

She only barely heard Adrien ask Alya in shock as she flew away, “wait, she works with Chat Noir?”


	3. Embarrassing Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino flirts with his 'new' girlfriend Alya. Not much has changed there, but it's a little embarrassing for their friends.

Marinette de-transformed from Ladybug into Marinette in the bathroom then she gave Tikki one of their emergency cookies and then ran out to join Alya, Nino and Adrien.

Alya was trying to explain the whole concept of Ladybug to Adrien apparently.

“Adrien! She is like the heroine of Paris! She’s the one that purifies the akumas!”

Adrien looked at her mystified, “Yeah, I don’t remember that Alya, at all… and you run a blog about her?”

“Well, it is called the Ladyblog, but it is about the duo, not just her. There are some pages about Chat Noir.” Alya shrugged nonchalantly.

“Like how hot he is compared to, well anyone.” Nino chuckled.

“You can remember that and not me?” Alya asked him, elbowing him gently as she teased him.

“Hey Babe, it’s funny.” Nino shrugged. “Beside, you’re just so pretty you must have overloaded my brain that’s all.” He looked at her flirtatiously and Alya blushed deeply as she hugged him from the side.

Then Alya told him, “if you act like this every time you get hit by an akuma, I think we’ll have to sign you up as a target.”

Nino chuckled and hugged her back, automatically turning towards her to kiss her lightly on the cheek, “uh, I’m sorry,” he blushed. “I probably should have asked if that is okay.” He nervously admitted.

Alya shrugged, “you’re my boyfriend, a sweet kiss on the cheek is welcome anytime Hon.” Nino couldn’t help the fact that his blush grew even deeper.

Adrien cleared his throat, “Umm, guys, you are in public you know.”

The two giggled and leaned back from each other just a little bit.

“Hey, I almost thought I lost him there Adrien. Give a girl a break.” Alya shrugged.

Marinette cleared her throat, “what happened guys? I had to run away and hide, I almost got hit.”

Adrien turned and looked at her and instantly blushed, “hey Marinette. Are you alright?” He shyly asked as he worked his way over to her to stand beside her.

She blushed back at him, “I-I’m fine. T-thanks for asking.”

Alya chuckled, “Sunshine here and my Guy got hit by this new akuma called Dementia. She makes people forget the people they love.”

Nino smiled, “I don’t remember her,” he glanced at Alya, “but I can certainly see why she’s my girl. We’re going to try to make things work until Ladybug fixes things up.”

“Sooo, who did Adrien forget?” Marinette asked shyly. Not that she could forget or overlook how he was now reacting to her.

Alya waved her hand, waving off the issue before anyone could tell her as she leaned towards Mari and told her, “let’s just say that we know why you haven’t gotten very far girl.”

“Alya!”

“Far?” Adrien asked, having over heard what Alya said, suspecting that it had something to do with him. “Is there something that you need to tell me?” He looked from Alya to a beet red Marinette.

Seeing how uncomfortable Marinette was, Adrien went and stood beside her, putting his arm across her shoulders, causing her to plaster a nervous but wide grin on her face. Was her blush growing? “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this, whatever it is,” he waved it off, “since it’s obviously making Marinette nervous.”

Alya chuckled, “you know, it probably is, maybe you should walk her home. Make sure she gets something to eat and all to help her calm down.” She then glanced at Nino, “me and my guy have some catching up to do.”

Nino blushed slightly and nodded with a grin, “she’s right, Adrien, let’s make it your job to take care of Marinette today, she looks a bit shaken up. We’ll see you later!” He waved and pulled Alya away, not taking either of their stammers as a no.


	4. Smooth Adrien, Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets to walk Marinette home and he gets to ask her a question...

“So, uh Marinette. Can I walk you home or something?” Adrien gave Marinette his signature megawatt smile as he offered her his arm.

She shyly smiled back, “Sure. I-I wouldn’t want you to risk Alya’s wrath if you didn’t.” She teased as she took his arm and let him lead her home.

“Oh, thank you Marinette!” He dramatically said, “the wrath of Alya is far too much to bear!”

Marinette giggled at his antics.

“But seriously though, uh, I don’t want to walk with you just because Alya said so, I uh, well…”

He looked embarrassed as he paused for a moment as he took a settling breath and explained. “I kind of wanted an excuse to walk you home since, well, it’s been awhile.”

“Yeah.” She whispered.

“Yeah, we’ve been friends for a long time and well, I don’t know if you were interested in me at all or if you’d consider going out with me for a picnic or something, maybe get to know each other better? I uh…. Marinette, I’m not very good at this am I?” He looked at her apologetically.

She blushed and courageously admitted as they started walking again, “you’re doing better than I ever did.”

“Oh? How?”

She swallowed and admitted, “I’ve tried to tell you that I…I’ve liked you for months, but I-I’ve always lost my nerve.” She giggled. “You’re not the easiest person to approach about this kind of thing, you know?”

He blinked and nodded, “you’re not that easy to approach either, you know you’re really beautiful Marinette.” He smiled as she blushed, “so ah, would you like to go on a date, umm, with me? Tomorrow after school maybe?”

They had reached the door to the bakery, somehow.  He had taken the hand that she had placed in his arm into his own, so that now he was holding her hand as he waited for her answer.

She blushed, “I’d love to Adrien!”

Adrien smiled and was about to respond when they heard a scream and something blew up a few streets over.

“Akumas, why can’t they just take the day off!” He whined before he squeezed her hand and told her, “you should go inside and stay safe Princess, I’ve got to get going.”

Surprised at his concern, she answered, “But, but Adrien! You need to stay safe too!”

“It’s okay,” He answered with an unconcerned shrug, “my ride is probably waiting for me back at school and I’ll be in trouble if I don’t get back to my bodyguard so he can get me out of the area.” He gave her one of his sweet smiles, “don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. It’s not far.”

A little confused she hesitantly nodded as they heard another explosion, “Well, alright, be careful though... Adrien.”

“I always am.” He smirked at her like he was Chat Noir before he winked at her and kissed his hand as he backed away and blew his kiss at her. She put her hands on her face and blushed as if it had landed on her cheek, “See you later!” He called out as he broke into a run back towards the school.

Marinette managed to sigh, “bye Adrien!”


	5. I Gotta Tell Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is just a little distracted as she texts Alya about her walk with Adrien. Tikki is not amused.

Adrien had just asked Marinette out! On an official date! He even blew her a kiss!

Marinette was frozen for just a moment until she heard another scream and her kwami called out to her, “Marinette! You need to transform!”

“Oh, right. Wait! I’ve got to tell Alya!”

“Marinette!”

“I can talk, I mean walk and text at the same time! Come on!” She raced into her home as she ignored Tikki’s pleas. Thankfully her parents were down in the bakery at the moment so she was able to get to her room quickly, after running into a door, tripping on the stairs twice and then hitting her head on her trapdoor to her room as she texted Alya all the way.

Mari: Alya! Adrien asked me out!

ALYA: FINALLY! A real date right?

Mari: He said I was beautiful!

Mari: He said “would u like to go on a date with me”!!!

Mari: Tomorrow after school!

Alya: Wonderful! I gotta go gurl, Akuma!

Mari: Be careful!

Alya: gotta get the best shot! Bye!

Marinette groaned, “Alya!”

Tikki was fuming, tapping her little foot in the air. “Are we ready now?”

Marinette blushed, realizing she had sent the last two texts while just standing in the middle of her room. Normally she was more focused during an attack. “Sorry Tikki, I got distracted.”

Tikki nodded and rolled her pretty little eyes and gave her a grin as Marinette called out, “Tikki, Spots On!”


	6. Akuma fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir, who has forgotten Ladybug, arrives at the scene first. Then she arrives and they have work together to stop Dementia.

Chat Noir was facing the akuma by himself when Ladybug arrived.

“Hey Chat Noir!” She called out brightly, “let’s get this akuma!”

“You must be Ladybug,” he answered as he landed by her side, “we really don’t have much time for pleasantries, but it is nice to finally meet you.”

“Chaton? Did you get hit or something?” Ladybug asked him as she dodged one of Dementia’s forgetting rays.

“Well, I guess you would know me, so uh, yeah, my civilian side got hit. I don’t remember you but I heard that you can actually purify the akumas somehow?”

Of course, Ladybug didn’t realize what his forgetfulness implied at the moment as she dodged another volley.

“Yeah, you help me get it first of course,” she called out, “I couldn’t do this without you Chat Noir, you know that right?” She looked at him fondly, only for him to look at her with a confused expression,

“Yeah, sure.” Even though in his mind he’d always done it by himself, he just didn’t remember how he did it and finished it off exactly.

“So, Ladybug, what is our relationship? Why would I forget you?” Chat asked after landing after dodging another shot.

Ladybug was unable to answer as Dementia cried out, “I will rid you all of your memories of the one that you love the most!”

“Not today!” Chat laughed as he jumped out of the way once more.

Ladybug landed beside him and whispered, "I need you to distract her so I we can find her akuma, can you do that Minou?

After giving her a quick look of confusion at the endearment, he nodded and they scattered.

“Give me your miraculous or lose your memories!” The akuma threatened.

“Oooo I’m so sacred!” Chat Noir egged her on, giving Ladybug time to think, somehow, he knew that was generally what he would do in this sort of a situation.

Her next shot almost hit him as he exclaimed, “you’ve got to be kitten me!”

Ladybug tried not to roll her eyes as she sized up Dementia, she was older, had grey skin and long hair and she was wearing what looked like an old-fashioned wedding gown and some pearls. Plus, she had her bouquet that could shoot people and make them forget those that they love, something they couldn’t quite forget if they tried.

“Well, she’s got that deadly bouquet on her or the pearls. Which one do you think is it Chat?” Ladybug called out.

“I’d go with the purr-ls; those flowers look like they’ve seen better days.” He answered as he rolled out of the way of another shot and jumped over a car.

“I think you’re right Chat! Come on!”

“After you Ladybug!” He cried out as he followed her attack.


	7. After the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dementia is defeated and Chat is missing something...

After another five minutes of battle and after calling upon her lucky charm in the nick of time, they were finally able to get the akumatized item and she was able to break apart the pearl necklace and purify the akuma.

Ladybug ended the battle as she tossed up her lucky charm and cried out, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The magical ladybugs flew all over the scene, over Chat Noir and then went out to fix everything else in the city.

“Pound it?” She asked as he automatically lifted his fist to hers as he cocked his head in confusion.

“Chat? Do you remember me?” Ladybug looked over at her companion, who was now rubbing his head with one hand.

He looked at her and answered, “of course My Lady!” Then he shyly asked, “I was being controlled again wasn’t I? I can’t remember how I got here.” He shuffled his feet embarrassed at having been hit again. “Did I do something wrong?”

She sighed as she ran up to him and hugged him.

Chat Noir of course blushed as he hugged her back before she quickly pulled away.

Keeping her hands on his shoulders, she told him, “you did everything right Chaton, you even got to the fight before me even though you said that you’d been hit as a civilian.”

“Oh? What did I do?”

She shrugged, “you forgot me.” He looked horrified and then her face went pale as she realized something as she blinked and took another look at her ashamed partner.

Thankfully her earrings beeped. “Oh, I’ve got to go Chat! Don’t worry about it, everything’s all good now.”

“Really?”

“Yep, running out of time here.” She tried to laugh about it, but it sounded more like a cough.

“Ladybug, are you not telling me something?”

She pulled out her yo-yo and was about to throw it. “Nope! Gotta go!”

She raced from the scene and her very confused Kitty.


	8. What date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino remind Adrien that he has a date tomorrow and someone is about to get into a heap of trouble...

Adrien decided that he ought to go back to school since it shouldn’t be over yet and he didn’t know if he had called his bodyguard for a ride yet.

Thankfully Nino and Alya were waiting by the steps, Alya was busy on her phone as she edited her footage of the last akuma attack and posted it to the Ladyblog and Nino was just hanging.

Nino called out to him, “Hey Dude! Congratulations!”

“For what?” Adrien asked, totally perplexed, he had no idea what excuse he’d used to get away for the fight this time, but he’d never done something that would require congratulations, right?

Nino laughed, “Alya just told me! You asked out Marinette!”

Adrien was in shock, “I did?”

Alya briefly looked up at the confused boy with a broad smile on her face, “yep. You walked her home, told her she was beautiful and asked her to go out tomorrow after school!”

“I did that? But why would I do that?” Adrien bluntly stated.

“Boy don’t you go dissing my girl.” Alya stood up and got in Adrien’s face.

“No! Wait! What? I seriously don’t know what is going on Alya!” He couldn’t help but think _please don’t kill me!_

She rolled her eyes and sat back down as Nino chuckled, “we kind of guessed that would happen, it doesn’t change the fact that you did ask her out. You need to come up with a game plan man.”

“I need a plan?”

“Well, you were hit by Dementia and then you asked her out.” Alya amended, “we know you asked her out after you forgot about Ladybug so there must be something about her that you like.”

“Wait, so this akuma made me forget Ladybug and then I asked out Marinette?”

“Yes, yes you did.” Alya pointed out forcefully. “Dementia made people forget those that they loved the most. Apparently, Marinette is second on your list and you just didn’t know it Agreste.” The girl almost growled.

“You’re scaring me again Alya.” Adrien took a step back for emphasis.

“I’d better, because I can tell you this much you’d better not say ‘why would I ask you out’ to Marinette. That’s as bad as saying she’s undatable.”

“But, I was under the influence of an akuma and I’ve, I’ve never thought of her that way Alya! Marinette is just a friend!”

“Adrien, I do like you and I don’t want to kill you but I may just have to. You need to remember that Marinette wasn’t hit so she ought to remember that you asked her out. I shouldn’t tell you this because she’s my bestie,” Alya sighed and shook her head, “but she likes you Adrien, she was thrilled when she told me. You’re not going to just cancel your date with her, are you?”

“I, uh… I don’t know what to do.” Adrien looked overwhelmed as he looked at his shoes. “There’s someone else actually that I like, but it would be rude to cancel a date, right?”

“Yeah, it kind of would be.” Marinette answered as he turned and they finally saw her, somehow, she had snuck up on the group and she was right behind Adrien.

“Gurl, how long have you been there?” Alya asked.

Marinette blinked as she kept her eyes on Adrien as she bluntly answered her, “long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the scary music. (I can only think of Jaws for some reason. This boy is in trouble!)


	9. Facing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has just found out that he asked out Marinette when he had forgotten Ladybug during Dementia's reign of terror. He was shocked and may have said too much about the fact, especially since Marinette overheard some of that conversation.

Marinette had overheard her friends discuss how Adrien didn’t remember asking her out and worse, that there was someone else that he liked.

Marinette turned her blue eyes towards Adrien, “I-I think that we need to have a talk.” She inclined her head towards the park, “walk with me?”

Adrien swallowed and answered, “yeah.”

“See you later guys.” Marinette calmly and strangely waved at Alya and Nino, then turned and started walking.

Adrien looked at their two friends for help.

Alya looked at him sternly and ran her finger across her throat and then pointed at him, telling him if he messed this up he was a dead man in no uncertain terms.

Nino however was more positive and just held up two thumbs up, mouthing, “go get her!”

Adrien exhaled and turned to quickly catch up with Marinette.

They walked in silence until they reached the park and they were alone.

Adrien cleared his throat, “Mari I…”

She held up her hand, “I think you should let me speak first Adrien, I wouldn’t want you to say anything that you might regret.”

He nodded and motioned for her to go on.

“First, sit.” She ordered as she pointed to a nearby bench and he warily complied, only for her to sit down beside him.

“Alright, I’ll admit that this afternoon was probably both my worst day and best day ever.” She announced, “it was the worst because I realized that you love Ladybug.”

He uncomfortably cleared his throat, not knowing what to say to that but unable to disagree.

Her voice lowered as she sighed, “but it was also the best because I realized that I was second on your list of favorite people.” She looked at him, “you know, I really shouldn’t be jealous though because I also realized that your love for Ladybug is a bit beyond that of just a celebrity crush.”

“Really? You know that? How?” Adrien was perplexed as he wondered if she was going to let him off the hook, she didn’t sound that mad, but she wasn’t showing much emotion at all either, and that was frightening in itself. Maybe she was mad, she was friends with Alya for a reason right? Maybe there was a spitfire hidden under the stuttered sentences that has finally started to speak because it would be rude to stutter before doing whatever she was about to do to him.

She only shrugged as she answered him with, “I’m afraid that I can’t answer that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm surprised and happy at all the wonderful comments and responses to this story, so thank you!  
> In appreciation, I'm not going to torture everyone with a cliffhanger. I'll be posting the final chapter tonight. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!


	10. Celebrity Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari lets him have it...

When he had asked her how she knew his feelings weren’t just a celebrity crush, Marinette had answered him with a shrug and, “I’m afraid that I can’t answer that…yet”

Marinette then giggled like she had a secret that she wasn’t about to tell Adrien.

He was seriously confused, and curious.

He was about to speak up again as she continued…“I know that you don’t have a celebrity crush on Ladybug because you told me something today that you probably shouldn’t have.” Marinette looked off into the park with a distant look on her face. “Then when I saw you later in your suit it sort of all clicked.”

Adrien gulped, he couldn’t remember what he’d said, did he tell her about his other identity somehow by accident? He thought she liked him as Chat Noir, so why would she be acting like this to the cat?

Her voice became more resolute though, “But you know what Adrien? I’m going to hold you to that date tomorrow, we can just go as friends if you’d like, it might be fun to just hang out together.” She then took a breath and used all of her Ladybug confidence to admit, “but it might be nice to see where things go too.”

Then she stood up and looked him in the eye with an eerily familiar blue fire within them, “just remember that tomorrow is your last chance to take me on a date. Nothing too fancy, even if you think I’m practically royalty, so long as we get to spend some time together and talk.”

He looked at her in shock, since when had Marinette become so straightforward?

Marinette turned away from him and said over her shoulder “now don’t you forget that. Because it will Bug me if you do. You have just this one chance Kitty. Make it a good one.”

He was still confused, “Marinette?”

_What did I do?_ He asked himself, it… this, didn’t make sense.

She walked a step or two away from him before she turned and smiled at him, “Oh, and don’t forget that I’ll see you for patrol at ten tonight.”

His jaw dropped as her clues finally added up as he gulped and choked out, “My… My Lady?”

She nodded in the affirmative before she waved goodbye, “see you later Chaton.”

She then turned and left.

He was frozen on the bench as he watched her saunter away, his heart about to beat itself out of his chest as Plagg flew out of his pocket and started laughing.

“She sure got you!” Adrien snatched his kwami out of the air and stared at him.

“Plagg, I know who Ladybug is!”

“Yeah, that is what just happened.” Plagg snorted as he rolled his eyes.

“How did she find out?”

“It might be because your forgetful self called her Princess earlier, as Adrien.” Plagg teased. “I thought she overlooked it, but then she acted all funny after the akuma attack so she probably figured out that both of your identities love the bug and then both forgot her hero side.”

“Oh, wait…yeah, umm… that makes sense, uhh… but do you know what this means Plagg?” Adrien finally asked excitedly.

Plagg looked at his kitten with dismay. “You’re going to rant and rave all night?”

“No! Well, yeah, maybe, but still, it means that I’ve got a date with Ladybug tomorrow!”

“You’ve got a date with Marinette.”

“Yeah, my Princess and my Lady are one and the same Plagg!” He then then stood up and practically yelled, “This is the best day ever!”

Plagg groaned, “just take me home and get me some cheese.”

“You bet Plagg! We’ve got some planning to do!”

“Aww kid, I’m so going to need a whole wheel of camembert for this….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the author, I know that Marinette probably wouldn't act like this in the show, but I like the idea of her teasing him just a bit after she'd handled the initial shock and then using her Ladybug straightforwardness to tell him who she was. Tackle this issue like the strong young woman she is etc. before she has a chance to flip out.
> 
> Which I doubt Adrien would mind because...  
> 1\. Now he knows who his Lady is.   
> 2\. She's obviously the best fit for him as Ladybug since she was second on his list of favorite people only to herself.   
> 3\. Now they'll have a chance to talk about it on patrol and/or on their date.   
> 4\. Oh, he also gets to organize a proper date with her now and it could be more than just friends hanging out.


End file.
